The Adventures of Margaret McBride Chapters 1thru3
by joexboxer
Summary: This story actually takes place during the beginning events of Star Trek - First Contact. Disclaimer - This occurs within the Star Trek Universe - Created by the late Gene Roddenberry. the only characters that are my own are Maggie McBride and crew


The Adventures of Maggie McBride, Cadet.

This story takes place prior to First Contact, ending with the Borg attempted invasion of Earth at the beginning of the movie.

**1.**

Maggie McBride, whom was born Mary-Margaret Elizabeth McBride to Captain John McBride and his wife Clarice McBride, entered the halls of Starfleet Academy with her eyes full of hope and promise of what life has to offer.

Her father was killed in action in the infamous battle at Wolf 359 before she finished grade school. His ship destroyed, with no survivors. The same story for many on that dark day for the Federation.

As she walked thru the halls of the Academy that first day, she was greeted by many people who knew who she was, as her father's daughter. As Captain of The USS Ulysses Grant, her father gained notoriety for his bravery and achievements before his untimely death. Various Admirals and Captains and other people of impressive rank that she never met before stepped out of the crowds and introduced themselves.

As a person whom would hope to aspire to Captain her own ship someday, Maggie was inspired by Captain Rachel Garrett of the USS Enterprise-C. She had even completed a very impressive research study on Captain Garrett for history class in high school, receiving the highest grade her teacher, Mr. Matthews, had ever felt compelled to give for essay work.

Joining Maggie on her first day is her best friend since childhood, Colleen Fitzpatrick. The two girls went thru life virtually joined at the hip. Since they were together all the time, most thought they were sisters. They just laughed at the suggestions, showing the obvious differences. For example, Where Colleen had very light skin, Maggie looked naturally tanned, and Maggie may have had red hair, but it was the auburn, dark red, where Colleens Irish red hair was more of a coppery orange. Colleen was taller and slimmer, but both girls were very stunning looking in their own rights.

The academy handed out assignments to groups of eight. Maggie and Colleen were very happy to have been included together, with six others. Colin Frost, another human, Terik and Tobin, both from Vulcan, Merrill from Trill and Ch'hk (_pronounced Chuck_) an Andorian. Kaymarr, a Klingon from a lost tribe of Klingon's recently located by the Enterprise-D, had come under commendation of Commander Worf and their instructor, Commander Jack Riley rounded off the team.

The eight of them bonded faster then any group of cadets Riley had worked with prior. His was overly impressed by each of them for their individual and group accomplishments thru their first year. So impressed was he that he asked Admiral Hayes to have his group be eligible for something only top of the class third year cadets were eligible for. To his great pride the team was elected for this very elite task at the end of year one.

**2.**

It was late in the year when the news of a special surprise announcement was brought to the cadets. The eight of them sat in the ready room, waiting for Commander Riley to come back and tell them what was going on. He had been in and out of the room all morning, asking them to hold on, and then running back to wherever.

"It's not good. It's never good." Ch'hk chimed after about the forth time the Commander popped in and out.

"Oh stop that," Maggie sneered at him. "You always say it isn't good and it isn't… always bad." Maggie thought about one or two bad moments for Ch'hk this past year. It wasn't wasy for him, being one of the few first year Andorian's put him to the minority, and although racism was virtually wiped off the map, sometimes being different still made you stand out.

The eight cadets sat around the conference table. Going clockwise the order was Maggie, then Colin followed by Colleen. Then Ch'hk and then the two Vulcans and Merrill. On other side of Maggie was Kaymarr. Riley poked his head in and told them he had an announcement to make once he caught up to the Admiral.

"That is not very reassuring." Terik stated.

"I believe we are going to be sent on a mission that most first year cadets do not get to experience." Tobin said.

"Like out to a space dock?" Maggie beamed. She couldn't wait to get off planet. Simulators and holo-decks where great and all, but the thought of getting onto a ship and heading out into who knows where like her father was very exhilarating to her.

"No," replied Tobin, "I believe we are going to the CRT."

"What?" Colleen and Colin chimed in together. The looked at each other and smiled. Colin spoke first, "That's a last year thing. They might as well give us the Kobayashi Maru."

The CRT or Communications Relay Transmitter was a small satellite which served as a central hub for Earth's communications net. The satellite was manned by Starfleet cadets as part of their training. The usual detail counted for one month in space duty. For proper operations the satellite had to be manually operated twenty four hours a day, to keep it aligned with the communications grid.

Cadets lived on the satellite for the whole month working twelve hour shifts. Each eight man squad broke into four man teams and traded shifts round the clock. Failure to do so meant knocking Earth's planet wide telecommunications system offline until the satellite could be placed back into the proper orbit. Because of the sensitivity of the assignment, this was generally handed to the highest scoring senior classes in the academy, as preparation for their upcoming long voyages in space. This honor being handed to a freshmen class was virtually unheard of.

"I really don't think that's it," Colleen said.

Commander Riley re-entered the room, again. The commander was wearing his formal Starfleet uniform and he tugged proudly at the bottom of his shirt as he entered the room. "Gang," he affectionately called them, "We have been granted special permissions based on everything you have done this year. I… I am so excited that I think I am going to wait and let the Admiral tell you himself."

No sooner did he finish speaking did the Admiral arrive. Admiral Hayes surveyed the eight cadets with pride. "This is an offer that has never been granted to first year cadets before. In this past year you have each surpassed every expectation Commander Riley and myself have had. You have all shown great progress even defeating your senior classmen and it is my greatest honor to grant the privilege for you to manage the CRT for one month, starting this next coming shift."

The group of cadets cheered with hoots and hollers. Admiral Hayes waived his hands to quiet them down. "This is no easy detail. Maintaining the satellite takes dedication and perseverance. I have no doubt that you are up to the task. You have the next week to get your things in order, and you will then meet Commander Riley on Saturday at 0800 in transporter room 2 to beam aboard the CRT. "

The cadets congratulated each other and gave whoops and hollers of excitement. Admiral Hayes thanked them for their attention and excused himself from the room leaving the cadets with their mentor. "I am so very proud of you." He beamed.

**3.**

Although there were enough pods in transporter room 2 to handle all of the cadets and Commander Riley, there wasn't enough onboard the CRT to handle them in 1 transport. To ensure the CRT was manned at all times, the current off shift squad beamed down first, and Maggie and Company watched their weary selves step off the transporter deck.

The group leaving was talking quietly about how long an boring their stay up their was and how happy they were to be Earth bound again.

Maggie looked up at Riley, "Orders, Sir?"

Riley smiled at her and the rest of the cadets. "Ok, the CRT can only beam four at a time, so let me decide who is going to be first shift." He looked them over briefly and then acted like he was making a hard decision on it, as if he had not been thinking about it all week. "How about if we send up Colin, Colleen, Terik and Tobin to kick things off."

Each of the named cadet's grabbed their bags and stepped onto the platform. "As the first group, you get choice of bunks. So off the transporter room, to the right, is the bunk area. Place your bags on your bunks then head up to floor 1 to relieve the current staff. I will be along shortly."

Maggie waved goodbye to her best friend, Colleen, as she watched her vanish in the transporter pattern buffer. Riley smirked at her knowingly and then Maggie and Kaymarr, Merrill and Ch'hk stepped onto the platform.

Maggie shot Commander Riley a teasing salute as the transporter beam grabbed the cadets, she watched as he dissolved away and everything went very dark for a fraction of a second before relighting up again. Just about where Riley was standing on Earth, Colleen was standing in the CRT transporter room.

Merrill gave her a disappointing glance. "You are supposed to be headed to the bridge. Delay is going to cause problems."

Colleen gave him an angry snarl. "I am not going to really see Maggie for a month. Really. It isn't against protocol to give your best friend a hug." And with that she walked up to Maggie and gave her a warm embrace. Colin poked his head in just time to see the hug.

"I was going to see what was taking so long, but I can wait if there is going to be more of this!" He laughed.

Maggie and Colleen laughed and then Colleen pushed him out of the room. "Ok, Frost, lets get you to the Bridge!" She laughed as they went out of the room.

About two seconds later the familiar hum of the transporter started up and in a moment Commander Riley was on the platform.

"Commander Dekker is on the bridge, let's get up there so I can go over what our new duties will be for the next month. First drop your stuff off in the bunk room over here on the right. You will have time to explore the CRT in your off shift hours. It isn't that big so there isn't much to explore."

After he pointed out the bunk room, we went down to the next door. "This is my quarters. When I am not on the Bridge, I will most likely be in here." He entered with his bag and then came out a moment later without it. "The elevator is over here."

"Elevator?" Merill asked. "Don't you mean turbo lift?"

Riley smiled at him. "No, there is nothing 'turbo' about the CRT."

Maggie reached over and hit the UP button which began to glow to register that the elevator was coming back for them. A few minutes later the elevator chimed and the doors opened to reveal a very small and very old elevator.

Kaymarr was the first to comment. "Is it safe, Sir?"

Riley paused for the slightest moment. "Of course it's safe." His voice held a faint tint of sarcasm.

Ch'hk looked over at Kaymarr. "Is today a good day to die?"

"Frankly, no."

Everyone laughed as they stepped into the elevator.


End file.
